


Valentine's Day

by BlindJedi75



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [6]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Groping, Late for Date, Making Love, Making Out, Revealing Clothes, Romance, Seduction, Teasing, Valentine's Day, cleavage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: Elissa is late for her Valentine's Date, when she arrives she finds a very stunning gorgon waiting for her.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Little Valentine's Day drabble, enjoy!

She was running as fast as possible, Gods help her! She was late!

Elissa pushed past people, mumbling apology after apology to the ones just trying to enjoy their evening. Then they all end up pushed aside by some crazy lady!

She practically dived through the door, dashing towards reception and panting out a sentence, "Reservation... for two. Whew." The waiter casually pointed to the back towards a single table with a certain red-haired woman sitting there.

Elissa walked over briskly, adjusting her work clothes for a moment. She was so not going to make Medusa wait longer, though that would have been preferrable to showing up all haggard and like she just got off work, which she did!

"Sorry I'm late, Cyprin kept me a little longer than usual." Elissa muttered, slipping into her seat right across from the gorgon, though she shut up instantly when she took in the sight before her. Well, that dress certainly was new.

Which it was, Medusa wore a long black dress with a slightly deep plunging neckline, revealing quite a bit of skin, a small red design that looked oddly like a rose was plastered right on the left breast cup, now Elissa felt really underdressed.

"Enjoying the view?" Medusa's voice cut in, snapping Elissa out of her trance. The gorgon's voice carried a light tease to it which caused Elissa's face to turn bright red, all the way to her hairline.

"Uhhh, yeah. Ahem, wow." Elissa stuttered slightly, quickly hiding her face behind her glass of wine. She nearly choked when she felt Medusa's foot on her thigh, her eyes bulged greatly.

"You okay?" Medusa asked teasingly, acting as though she wasn't just carressing Elissa's thigh with her foot.

"That's it, we're going home." Elissa practically launched to her feet, tossing a few dollars on the table before dragging Medusa out by the arm.

Medusa barely had time to say anything when they got home before she was pushed into the door, her lips enveloped by a pair that were never so forceful and aggressive. She bit back a moan as her hands made quick work of Elissa's jacket and shirt, never staying idle as her hands roamed all over, cupping her partner's chest as the two pulled back for air.

"I love you..." Elissa whispered, grabbing Medusa's hand and dragging her to the bedroom. She was about to throw the older woman onto the bed before Elissa herself got pushed back, falling onto the soft mattress as her lips were assaulted by a very hungry pair, her breath hitched before turning into a groan of desperation and desire. She shuddered slightly when she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Happy Valentine's day, my dear..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this! If you have any suggestions for anymore Elissa/Medusa stories let me know~!


End file.
